


going to be wonderful

by moclare



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Developing Friendships, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moclare/pseuds/moclare
Summary: In which you didn't expect two awkward interactions to lead to anything more than a random chat between strangers.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	going to be wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTES!  
> first of all, yes, this is a PLATONIC x reader fanfic. although there will be no smut (i can promise you that), i am planning on bringing up some heavy topics later in the story. i will try my best to put trigger warnings whenever needed, but if you think that i accidentally skipped something, you can tell me in the comments.  
> second, english is not my native language, so there probably will be a ton of mistakes. again, you can tell me in the comments, i willl gladly listen.  
> and one last thing. i write this fic because it's something that brings me comfort. though i wil be very happy if you'll be able to enjoy it with me, please do not expect regular uploads. depression makes it really hard for me to enjoy anything really, but i will try my best to be at least a little more responsible w\ this fic :)
> 
> the dates don't mean anything, they are here only to help me track how much time has passed;  
> characters and tags will be added as the story progresses;  
> names of the chapters are usually either the names of the songs or lyrics from them (in which case i'll write the name in the begginning of the chapter). you can give them a listen because it's probably something that inspired me;   
> you, the reader, is 20 y\o and studying at the university;  
> i'm not new to fanfiction, but i'm still learning english. hopefully my language will improve in the later chapters, but rn it's pretty shitty

You didn't hesitate sending the message before stepping into the cafeteria, hiding your phone in the pocket and looking up to find a free spot.

**///-///-6849**

**17/09 17:47**

**you forgot your books in ms drew class**

You tossed your backpack on the floor, taking a seat in the old chair.

**///-///-6849**

**17/09 17:48**

**where are you? i have no more classes today, can bring them to you**

You sighed, pulled out your lunch and turned off the phone screen.

Ten minutes passed before your phone buzzed. You wiped your hands with a napkin, unlocked the screen and stared at the message for a bit before replying.

**///-///-2960**

**17/09 17:57**

**Who is this?**

You frowned, feeling your cheeks redden. Your fingers moved quickly over the keyboard, typing as quickly as you could.

**///-///-6849**

**17/09 17:58**

**shit**

**sorry, wrong number**

* * *

**///-///-6849**

**19/09 14:08**

**i've been waiting in this damn cafe for half an hour now**

**there's scary people there, have some mercy**

The reply came quickly. A little too quickly for Jess, actually.

**///-///-2960**

**19/09 14:10**

**Wrong number again?**

You felt your heart skipping a beat.

**///-///-6849**

**19/09 14:11**

**omg**

**i'm so sorry**

You stared at the phone anxiously until the screen went black.

You really didn't need this, considering you were already on the edge of an anxiety attack.

You closed your eyes, burying your face in your hands. After a few long seconds you felt your phone vibrating beside your elbow.

**///-///-2960**

**19/09 14:12**

**It's okay**

**Did you return the books btw?**

You stared at the message, taking a while to make your brain cooperate with you.

**///-///-6849**

**19/09 14:13**

**yeah**

**i'm really so sorry, my finger mustve slipped**

Another reply didn't take long, too.

**///-///-2960**

**19/09 14:15**

**Dw, the line in the store seems to take another five minutes anyway**

You tapped the back of your phone, taking a sip of tea from the plastic cup.

**///-///-6849**

**19/09 14:17**

**lmao i can imagine. the line here is getting bigger and bigger even tho it's like one of the most unpopular places in town??**

**well, it's friday and rain for ya**

**///-///-2960**

**19/09 14:19**

**Well it's not raining for me so I guess people have just decided to be dicks today**

You smiled a little, still feeling your heart racing in your chest. Maybe it wasn't that bad after all.

You didn't have time to turn off your phone before it buzzed again, showing a message from the person you've been meaning to text to from the very beginning.

**///-///-2969**

**19/09 14:20**

**i'm omw! the bus is late lol**

* * *

You've been staring at the phone screen for two minutes.

Was it a bad idea?..

It's not like they were mean to you the last (and, apparently, the only) two conversations you've had with them, so it probably means that they're at least polite enough to not block after you accidentally texted them the second time. You certainly would block you.

You held your breath and hit the send button.

It's not like it would kill you, right?

**///-///-6849**

**21/09 19:39**

**do you know the date when the american civil war started**

You put your phone in front of you, starting to nervously play with your pen. 

You probably could've looked it up in Google. It really wasn't the most interesting question out of the ones that you could've asked, but you wanted to start the conversation somehow.

The reply took long enough for you to start regretting your decision.

**///-///-2960**

**21/09 19:44**

**april 12 1861**

**Did you accidentally text me again?**

You bit your lip, starting to type the answer almost immediately.

**///-///-6849**

**21/09 19:45**

**no it's just that my chats are the countless amounts of spam, my mum, a friend who is probably unavailable rn, and you**

**and since im not very eager to chat with astrology magazine bot i decided to try my luck and text you**

You put your phone to the side, noticing your shaking hands. Picking up your pen, you've filled the last gap in your notes, sighing with relief as you closed the notebook.

You should really start paying attention to the words your professor is saying at your lectures.

**///-///-2960**

**21/09 19:49**

**Why would you have an astrology magazine bot in your message box**

You smiled a little, feeling the anxiety levels slowly decreasing.

**///-///-6849**

**21/09 19:50**

**my spam is none of your business**

**the same reason why one would have a chat with a total stranger**

**to while away my lonely evenings with countless nonsense messages**

**and to get the discount for the next week**

* * *

Social Studies was the last class of the day, and the only class you didn't finish your homework for. 

"Hey", Jess snapped her fingers in front of your face, causing you to jump in your seat, "I've been standing there for three minutes. If you don't want me here, I can leave". 

You mumbled a quiet apology, freeing up space in the nearest chair.

While you were trying to complete the last two pages of five-page essay in fifteen minutes, the girl next to you slowly unpacked her backpack, casually chatting with someone about something you didn't really care for. You knew Jess for a year now, but it was clear from the very beggining that she was more of a social butterfly than you could ever hope to be. You still did not know how you managed to become her friend, but you certainly weren't complaining. 

Your phone rang so faintly that you were surprised you even noticed it. 

**///-///-2960**

**23/09 15:15**

**It's still not too late to apologise you know**

You stared at your phone screen in confusion, trying to remember what you could have done that you should be apologising.

**///-///-2960**

**23/09 15:15**

**shit**

**Guess we just switched places**

You smiled, writing a reply rather hesitantly.

**///-///-6849**

**23/09 15:16**

**look how the turn tables**

You stared at the screen for a while, not knowing what to do. You took a quick look at the time before pulling out digital keyboard. 

**///-///-6849**

**23/09 15:16**

**im curious tho**

**what happend???**

You put your phone back, watching as your mysterious stranger was struggling with the answer.

_**typing...** _

You glanced at the unfinished sentence in your notebook.

**///-///-2960**

**23/09 15:17**

**A child just called me a whiny bastard**

Your eyebrows rose, the smile still resting on your lips.

**///-///-6849**

**23/09 15:17**

**your child?**

**///-///-2960**

**23/09 15:17**

**god no**

You chuckled a little, the sound drowning in the room full of chattering students.

**///-///-6849**

**23/09 15:18**

**hey i gtg now**

**i have like ten minutes left until my proffesor is here and a full page of unfinished hw**

**hope you and _a child_ will resolve your issues without you catching a case for child abuse**

You stared at the phone a little before turning it off and picking up your pen.


End file.
